deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Mario vs Sonic 2; My Thoughts
So Mario vs Sonic is being re-examined. That's... alright I guess. I've seen arguments from both sides in regards to this episode. One side is extremely hyped for it while another is worried about the salt that's bound to arise from this matchup. I find myself leaning towards the latter. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure it will be a fun match and enjoyable to watch but I don't think it's worth the hype it's generating and I'll tell you why. People on the former's side are glad that this match is being re-examined to probably make things right. The issue is that it won't. I mean Mario will likely win but death battle doesn't have a good track record when it comes to research. Even if they get the right verdict, they tend to downplay both characters and this is likely what's going to happen here. In this season alone, they have made the massively hypersonic Carnage (or FTL depending on your interpretation) only Mach 2. They have calc'd Akuma's Island feat to be 400 Megatons when it was previously calc'd to be only 6 Megatons of TnT. Spyro didn't win because he was Planet level, he won because he had an atomizing attack. And of course there's the latest death battle which was thought to be a stomp in Daredevil's favor and Nightwing won without using feats from the show. The point is that death battle's rules and calculations are still vastly different to the rules and calculations in actual VS debates. Having said that, I don't think it's going to be as clear cut as people are trying to make it out to be. Because death battle tends to lowball their combatants a lot. So it's doubtful that Mario is going to be MFTL is death battle both because of how they tend to do things and one of the feats that puts him at MFTL is iffy in the first place. I'm talking about Bowser tagging the starship and scaling Mario. 1) SA usually doesn't scale unless they absolutely have to and 2) they'll the same argument they used to deny Carnage FTL speed. We don't know how fast the object was moving when the combatant tagged it therefore we can not reliably scale said combatant to their top speed. We don't even see Bowser tag the ship. The pilot just says Bowser tagged it but the ship could've been completely stationary and Bowser could've just blasted it at an opportune moment. Mario likely has other feats but I just wanted to respond to that one. As for who I think will win, I dunno. I'm pretty sure Mario wins in a real fight but it's not as much of a stomp as people try to make it out to be. Super Sonic has moved fast enough to overwhelm time manipulators who eat timelines. In generations he was able to move fast enough to restore the timeline after Time Eater fucked it up and even base Sonic has dodged lasers in Sonic CD. Inconcsistent feats, yes, but feats all the same. Mario still wins of course, I just think people are underestimating Sonic a bit. In a death battle though, Mario's gonna win. I think the best way to view this match is viewing it akin to Prime vs Gundam. One series tries to focus on it's setting having acceptable parameters of reality whole the other just says "Fuck it. We're fiction and we're gonna have fun with it". Sonic has consistently shown himself to have limits. Eggman was able to force the Chaos Emeralds out of him to negate Super Sonic, Knuckles did the same thing, he needed the wisps help to escape a black hole and recent games have shown how easily he gets his ass kicked. Contrast with Mario who rarely ever has difficulty. The conflict is still there but it's pretty obvious who's going to win in the fight between Mario and Bowser. My overall prediction is they're gonna have Sonic beat Mario in speed but be utterly outclassed in every other category. Also as a side note but the whole "only using canon material" hurts Sonic's chances even more. Oh what am I talking about? I mean, we all know that Mario's most powerful transformation that allows him to destroy all of reality is in that shitty movie from 1993. Sonic only loses the Archie comics and probably the TV series. He's got this in the bag. Category:Blog posts